Current computer workstations and personal computers (PCs) have the ability to connect through an Internet Service Provider (ISP) to any of very many network sites available of the World Wide Web (hereinafter the “web”). In general when a user is navigating or “surfing” the web using one of several available browser programs, the user is able to identify or mark the user's favorite web sites in a “favorites” or “bookmark” file during an network session, and then continue surfing to other sites of possible interest. The favorites listing is saved for later use in quickly accessing the web sites previously identified as “favorites”. This may be done by simply pointing to a “Favorites” hypertext on a browser screen and clicking on an actuating switch on the pointer device or mouse to open a listing of previously saved favorite sites. At that point, the user can simply point to and click on the particular favorite site which the user wishes to “visit”. The browser program will then connect with the indicated web site and the web site page will be presented on the user's display screen. If the user then wishes to “go” to another web site on the Favorites list, the user must again have the favorites listing displayed and scroll to and select from the many sites listed. Depending upon the number of sites in the user's “Favorites” listing, that process can take quite some time. Further, if the adjacent site on the list is inadvertently actuated, the user must wait until that inadvertent site is accessed before the correct site can be selected from the favorites listing.
In most instances, a user has a definite list of favorite sites which the user wishes to visit whenever the user logs on the Internet. As noted, although the user's favorite sites are listed, it takes some time to identify those sites and then to actually access the identified sites from the Favorites listing of browser programs.
Thus there is a need for an improved methodology and implementing system which enables a more advantageous use of available programs on a user terminal by enabling a user to combine the various functions of the programs and providing for selective operational and functional relationships between programs during user terminal sessions.